Magic Is You
by strong man
Summary: Jack is very much in love with Thunder which Mr. Lawrence predicted, but the cat seems to not quite understand the chemistry their master sees in them, but he can try then things will come together.


_**This is my first fanfic of the Netflix movie, Thunder and the House of Magic**_

 ** _Description: This is an exciting movie to watch me the tension Jack had with Thunder reminded me so much of what_ ****_Georgette had with Oliver, but that's not what I'm talking about. Since they've become friends, in the end, I've grown to ship them together, not what I've shipped them since the beginning of the movie. Without spoiling anything, Jack's attitude makes him look more appealing at least to me._**

 _ **Pairing:**_ Thunder/Jack **(Slash)**

 _ **Date:**_ October 12

Mr. Lawrence and the rest of his friends were having a celebration for his tenth successful magic show and Thunder was surrounded by everyone he loves, clapping. Jack was standing by, watching with Maggie. He looked at Thunder and smiled, a sort of magic sparked within his heart, as he studies the cat's booty shaking "So, you fancy him or something? The mouse asked with a great smirk. "What's it to you, I just think he's kinda cute...that's all," The rabbit said, feeling annoyed, but Maggie made it worse by prancing around in circles saying that Jack's in love with Thunder, forcing Jack to duck and cover his ears. "Would you knock it off already? He said. Not until you admit that you have a crush on the cat" The mouse taunted. Listen, there's no way in hell that I have a crush on Thunder" He scolded. Just then, the orange cat approached the two "Hey, what're you guys doing, you should be celebrating? He asked before Jack was triggered by his sweet voice. "Jack, are you alright? He said, looking concerned. "Yeah" he just turned around and blushed "I should go to the party before Mr. Lawrence takes all the carrots" He hopped away.

"Uh," he looked confused and looked at his friend who told him why he was acting weird around him lately. "It's obvious that he has a massive crush on you," The mouse said though she feared that the rabbit would feel heartbroken if he was rejected. Thunder just dropped his mouth in shock. "Jack is in love with me? He asked. "Of course, you "were" the only one there who slept by his side when his foot was recovering" She reminded him from a couple days ago. "I did didn't I, but that was only because we've grown really close like a brother" He defended himself.

Maggie just rolled her eyes "surrrre, that's the excuse you're going with" He crossed her arm. Thunder sighed while shaking his head before lowering his head "I can't be in love with Jack, can I? He looked at the mouse who told him that only the heart knows "Think about it cause I know there's a connection" She left Thunder to his thought. "Can I? His mind echoed in his head.

* * *

The sunny day turned to a chilly night "Okay, time for us to hit the hay" Mr. Lawrence stretched and yawned than started to go upstairs while scratching his face. "Thunder" he called out, but he didn't cone "Humph, he must be already asleep" He smiled and sighed as he made it up the steps than approached his room, but peaked after seeing that Thunder was not sleeping at all, he was going up to the attic where Jack had made his bed " Good work" He whispered before full going in after he was gone.

 **(0)**

The rabbit was making his bed of actual hay "I hope Maggie didn't tell him" He said until he felt the cats presence and looked up "Thunder, you need something? He asked, trembling nervously. "Is it true that you're in love with me? He asked causing Jack to freeze and gulp 'Shit, how did he find out, was it my obsession that gave it away? He thought "Uh" He looked in different directions, trying to see if he could avoid the popular question, but Thunder begged him to tell him, even shed a tear.

That broke him up cause he hated seeing the cat sad since he developed a crush on him, but Jack just looked down "please, I have to know" He stepped closer to him. "Close your eyes," He said as he was about to reveal his romantic secret and Thunder did as he was told, only to feel furry lips on his own.

Jack was so excited that he pushed up on his back legs causing both to fall backwards, moaning and groaning occurred as got further into the kiss then pulled away before attempting to take full advantage.

Thunder looked away to witness what had just happened, but Jack was thinking that he had just been painfully rejected so he took steps back to get a full view of his assumed scared face. "Oh my gosh," His voice started to break up "I'm sorry, I just lost control," He said and cowered in fear as he ran down the steps. Thunder got up with a look so surprising and eyes wondered about Jack then felt his lips. "Jack has been acting like a brother to me since their owner's previous show. Still, he felt like Jack became more of a lover than a friend so he was bound to have second thoughts about his appointed boyfriend.

Not to mention that they're the only ones that could talk though Mr. Lawrence saw that they were going to have lots of chemistry in the near future.

 ** _Before I upload this, I would like to say I have been speculating this couple since I first watched the movie and y'all can't tell me this isn't canon._**


End file.
